


Your One And Only

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Non Canon Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 200 words or less drabbles. All SanSan. AUs and tags will be noted accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/gifts).



> For my big sister and all around awesome person, Littlefeather.
> 
> All ASoIaF belongs to G.R.R.Martin, I make no money from this work.

Prompt: Timing 

 

* * *

 

As Sansa prepared herself for her wedding, she was taken aback by how right it felt; when they first had met she was but a child, a naive child and he, he had been a terrifying and angry man.

And they had grown thanks to the trials that they had been put through, trials that they had survived. Life had taken its course and take them their separate ways, she grew and he wasn't angry all the time.

He had still retained the ferocity that she always knew him capable of, but now she didn't find him terrifying, now she appreciated it. She trusted that ferocity, for she knew that no matter what life threw at them, Sandor would always be at her side.

Now, at long last, they could be wed. The timing was right.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hour of the Wolf

Prompt: Wolf

* * *

 

Sandor stood still, quietly admiring the way Sansa commanded her men. The way the men obeyed her commands was quick and without doubt, she wasn't a warrior by any means, but she was a Queen and a Winter Queen at that. And she had surrounded herself with men and women who knew war.

This was a battle for her home, for memories, for survival. She would not be joining the men and she would not bleed with them, but she had taken them all to heart. And she had so much to prove, that she was a good Queen, a worthy successor to her brother.

And he understood now, the hour of the wolf had come and those who had wrong them, would bleed and die at her word.

And he would follow her to the very seven hells if she asked him too. She had seen fit to name him into her council -much to the displeasure of many- and he wasn't about to let her down, not now, not ever. He would fight and die for her. No questions asked.


	3. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tale AU.

Prompt: Story

* * *

There was a story, one about the Lady Sansa Stark and her knight, Sandor Clegane that was a favorite amogst the knights. It was a story that most ladies knew by heart, one story that few of them believed and many of them envied.

It was said that the Lady Sansa had been the fairest of maids, deep auburn hair and bright blue eyes and porcelain skin. A maid so lovely that most that knew her loved her so. A maid that was also the gentlest of the lot, with a loving heart and always kind.

She was said to be betrothed to a high lord, far away from home. But, she didn't love him. It was said that she had fallen madly in love with a common knight, one that only had his name and his love for her to offer.

And it was said that, in the eve of her wedding day, they ran away in the middle of the night and no one knew of them again. So it was said that they lived the rest of their days in bliss.

 

And it was, that promise of bliss and joy that made many knights follow an honor code, for it was said that Sandor was the most honorable of them all.

 


	4. Fire

Prompt: Fire

* * *

 

 

Sandor knew first hand the all the suffering that fire could bring. He had survived its cruelty twice, but this, what he felt inside of him was a different kind of fire.

He had never understood -or believed- when a fellow soldier would talk about the love for his wife, he didn't like the comparison to fire and he was very likely to disbelieve it. Fire destroyed, it didn't help, it didn't inspire, nor did it heal.

But what he felt for Sansa... he had no words, no other proper descriptive. It was fire. She had lit a flame that burnt bright, that was constant and it was everything he didn't thought possible. This was a fire he didn't want to extinguish, this was a fire that he'd surrender and let consume him.

For Sansa was worth any fire.


	5. Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU.

Prompt: Crossover

* * *

 

 

 

Sansa had not expected this.

She had been in denial about her crush on Sandor for the longest time and now, her patonus had changed. She, much like the rest of her family, had a wolf for a patronus and now it had changed into a hound. She wasn't looking forward explaining that change.

She could already hear her siblings -Arya in particular- teasing her about it. Sandor was the complete opposite of the boys she usually fell for: he was tall, rough around the edges, foul mouthed and with little manners. But somehow, he had wormed his way to her heart.

She was in so much trouble. She only hoped that when her family found out, they didn't tell Sandor. That was a thing she should do herself. She was a wolf, she could be brave.


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Canon Character Death.

Prompt: Nightmare.

* * *

 

 

Sansa laid on a pool of her blood.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice trembling. He knew she was terrified, he was terrified. She laid dying in front of him and he could do nothing to stop it. How it happened, he wasn't sure. One moment they were ambushed and the next thing he knows, Sansa ran towards him.

She had tried to protect him -foolish girl- and had ended paying the price. And he? He had killed the man who had hurt her, the least he could do. He wasn't going to let the buggering bastard get away with it.

He felt impotent. And he could do nothing, only comfort her during those last moments. Swallowing the knot in his throat, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she closed her eyes for the last time with a murmur of his name.

 

**

It was then when he woke, drenched in cold sweat and weeping. He looked to his right to find Sansa asleep. He let out a shaky breath. A nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare. Sansa was safe and sound next to him.

He curled himself around her, his face close to her hair and went back to sleep.


	7. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

Prompt: Music.

* * *

 

There were many things Sandor loved about Sansa, one of them was her voice. She was a gifted singer, but only sang when she was with people she trusted or alone. She was shy when it came to her voice.

So, when he came home to hear the dulcet tones of her voice, he made note to find her as silent as possible. Not that she didn't sing in front of him, but he enjoyed seeing her slow dancing to the music in her head as she sang.

He found her in the kitchen, over the stove as she stirred what he guessed was today's dinner. He smiled. She was so beautiful when she was completely relaxed and oblivious to everything but her music and singing.

When she finally ended her singing, he clapped. Sansa turn to see him and he smiled at her, she blushed.


	8. Dream

Prompt: Dream

* * *

 

 

The little boy looked like Arya.

It left her speechless to find a part of her family in this boy. And then the boy spoke.

"Father. Father look!" The boy ran towards a man and tried to pull him to show him what he had found. And her breath was caught in her throat. It was Sandor. She followed them out of curiosity.

What she saw surprised her. It was an older version of herself, holding a direwolf pup. Both Sandor and the child made their way to her. She smiled at them both.

"Father look, mother says I can keep him. Can I father, please?"

Mother. This boy was hers. She was a mother. She felt tears sting in her eyes. And then Sandor spoke.

"Aye. if your mother says you can, you can." Sandor smiled at the boy.

"Thank you mother, thank you father! I will care for him always!" The boy smiled and held the pup in his arms.

She was a mother. She had a child and the child had a direwolf. This was a cruel dream, a dream that would not be. Sandor was gone.

And then she woke up with tears in her eyes. That was a dream that would not be.


	9. Memory

Prompt: Memory

* * *

 

The memory of the night of the battle of Blackwater Bay kept coming back to haunt him. Over and over his mind replayed the events in his dreams and during his waking hours. He was appalled of himself.

He hated what he had put Sansa through that night. She had been scared, terrified even. His behavior had been terrible. Putting a knife to her throat and forcing her to sing. She had done so, a mother's hymn instead of a common song.

In the end, she had put her hand on his cheek while he wept. Her touch had been gentle, warm and kind. The first touch he had received of that kind since he could remember.

So he committed that touch to memory, he would remember that to his dying day. And he would remember her too.


	10. Battle

Prompt: Battle

* * *

He was used to blood. He was a soldier, he could handle the blood and the sweat, but he felt so completely out of his depth when it came to tears.

And now he was completely lost. Sansa was in labor and in pain, he could tell by the way she gripped his hand, it was stronger than her usual grip. She was in pain and he could do nothing to stop it. Frustration gnawed at him, of what use could he be?

But he would not leave. Sansa didn't want him too, nor would he abandon her in this moment. She was bringing forth their child, the least he could do is stay still, brush her sweaty brow with a wet rag, hold her hand and murmur encouragements to her.

This was a battle he could not fight. He was a simple spectator, one who was unable to help even in the slightest of ways.

It was the sound of a wail that made him look towards the maester. It was then when he saw his child that he understood perfectly what kind battle this was, it had been a battle of the noblest kind.


	11. Clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Coffee Shop. Outsider POV.

Prompt: Clockwork

* * *

 

Their visit to the coffee was like clockwork.

The couple never ceased to amaze him. They were polar opposites, she was tall, feminine, dressed impeccably -even in casual clothing- and hair and make up done to perfection with impeccable manners. He? He was tall, foul mouthed, dressed like a biker and with a temper.

To the casual observer, they were a total mismatch. But he had come to realize that beneath that facade, whatever they had was good. And it was easily seen how she had him wrapped around her finger.

It was cute he had to admit, just seeing how she would rest her head on his shoulder, how his eyes softened just for her, how they would hold hands and share whatever they had for lunch. How she would reach and hold his hand and how he could gently kiss hers.

Yes, they might look like complete opposites, but opposites attract he guessed.


	12. Scar

Prompt: Scar

* * *

 

 

There were nights where Sansa would get really quiet. And he knew, that she was struggling with bad memories. She had suffered so much, seen so much and he knew there were moments when all because far too overwhelming for her.

If truth be told, he could help her much. The only thing he could do was to hold her, let her cry if she needed to cry. To whisper sweet nothings and calming words in her ears and hope for the best.

There were days when she would push him away, he would  let her go, always telling her that he was there for her no matter what. That he loved her, that he would never leave her side.

It killed him seeing her like that, she was so strong and so brave, that her moments of darkness were all the more devastating to watch.

And he hated all of those who had harmed her, those who had tried -and luckily failed- to break her spirit. And for once he understood that some scars where only visible in the night.


	13. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: High School

 

Prompt: Secret

* * *

 

Sansa was on the verge of tears. Arya was proving herself a hard sell, if Arya didn't promise to keep her secret a little while longer, she was sure there would be trouble.

"Arya, please, promise me that you will not tell anyone. Please?" Sansa sent a pleading look to her sister.

Arya found herself unmoved by her sister's pleading. "Honestly, Sansa? Of all people to date you go and pick Sandor Clegane? You literally have half the school after you and you pick Clegane?"

Sansa pouted. "He's nice. Better than Joffrey..."

"Anyone is better than Joffrey." Arya let out an exasperated sigh.

"But I promise you Arya, he is good to me. He loves me."

Arya looked at her sister in silence, weighting her options. "Fine. I won't tell mom, dad or Robb. But you better work out the guts to tell them yourself."

Sansa beamed at her sister. "I will. Thank you Arya, you're the best."

Arya laughed. "Don't I know it."


	14. Together

Prompt: Together

* * *

 

Sansa woke with a start, she wasn't sure what had woken her, but she knew that she would not fall asleep anytime soon now. She rose from her bed and put on a robe, her chamber had long lost the warmth provided by the fireplace.

Something kept nagging her inside and, she quite couldn't place her finger on it. Everything was calm, the castle was in silence and darkness. But something was pushing her. Go outside, her whole body seem to be telling her.

So she went, with Shaggydog as an escort, it was late, very late and beneath the light of the moon, she saw a vision of a past not forgotten: Sandor Clegane. He walked towards her with an uneasy step and she began to walk towards him, when they finally stood face to face, she extended her hand and spoke: 'Welcome home." Sandor smiled.

Sandor took a hold of her hand, and together, they walked back to Winterfell. They were together at long last.


	15. (Cup)Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: College Setting

Prompt: Cake

* * *

 

 

 

Sansa's mood had continuously deteriorated as the day progressed. She wasn't expecting much, but this? No, this was rather offensive.

Almost no one had remembered her birthday. Sure, her mother had called earlier and wished her a happy birthday alongside her father, and to let her know to expect a gift.

Jeyne Poole had texted her in the morning too. But other than that? No one had remembered. She wouldn't be so upset if it were just another birthday, she had just turned 21. It was an _important_ birthday! How disappointing.

Sighing, she took a book and decided it was best if she read outside, it was a beautiful day after all. So she went and found herself a spot under a tree and began to read.

It hadn't been much time when suddenly, a shadow covered her. When she rose her eyes, she found herself surprised to see Sandor Clegane there, who without much fanfare, presented her with a cupcake and a lit candle.

 Perhaps, she thought, the day wasn't so bad. She made a wish and blew the candle.


	16. Beautiful

Prompt: Beautiful

* * *

 

Beautiful.

Sandor was sure that he had never seen a sight more beautiful. Sansa was feeding their baby girl and he felt the overwhelming urge to cry. It was sight to behold, one he would treasure until he last drew breath.

Sansa sat upon on the bed, her hair loose and bodice untied while their daughter nursed. One little hand rested on Sansa's breast while Sansa hummed a lullaby for their girl.

He could swear that this was a dream, he could not believe that he had gotten so lucky as to have such a beautiful wife and now, a daughter. A daughter that he hoped took after her mother, she already did, in his mind. Baby Serena had light coppery hair and such beautiful blue eyes.

He felt tears sting in his eyes, he looked away for a moment and dried his eyes quickly, not that Sansa would notice, she only had eyes for her baby.

And it was such a blissful moment, that he'd be sure he would remember it forever.


	17. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mama, how did Dad asked you to marry him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASOIAF belongs to Martin, not mine, no money made.   
> Note: Modern AU.

"Mama, how did Dad asked you to marry him?" Was the question that broke the quiet that reign of the breakfast table.

Sansa stared at her eldest daughter, Jocelyn had inherited her looks save her eyes, she had Sandor's.

She smiled before answering. "Well, I proposed for one."

Sandor snorted. "No, you did not."

Sansa's grin widened. "Oh yes, I did. Because if it had been up to you, we'd still be under that lamppost under the rain. So Jocely, I asked your father."

"I don't remember it like that."

"Of course you don't dear. We were having dinner Jocelyn, but you know your father, he drove me up the wall. So I left and to his credit, he did paid and followed me. We we arguing and I just blurted 'Well, marry me then'. And your father said 'OK'. And that was that."

"Ugh so unromantic mom."

"It might not have been the proposal I had in mind either, but here we are."

"I'm glad anyways."

"Me too."

"Me three."


End file.
